1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving a display panel, and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of driving a display panel which substantially improves a display quality thereof, and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel which displays an image by controlling an optical transmittance of liquid crystal molecules provided with light from a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel. The LCD panel typically includes data lines, gate lines crossing the data lines and pixels connected to the data lines and gate lines.
Recently, in order to reduce costs, a pixel structure for reducing the number of data driving circuits has been developed. For example, A gate driving circuit is disposed in a longitudinal side of a display panel and the data driving circuit is disposed in a latitudinal side so that the number of the data driving circuits may be decreased.
In the structure of the display panel described above, gate lines driving pixel columns (or pixel rows) adjacent to each other may be electrically connected to each other so that a charging time may be sufficiently obtained. However, a kickback deviation may be caused by parasitic capacitance between pixels disposed on both sides of the gate line between a pixel electrode and the gate line, when the above-described method is used. Therefore, afterimages and vertical stripe patterns may be generated on the display panel.